marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wong (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Engaged | Occupation = Servant, co-administrator of the Stephen Strange Memorial Metaphysical Institute | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Kamar-Taj, Tibet | Creators = | First = Strange Tales #110 | HistoryText = Wong is the descendant and look-alike of Kan, a Chinese monk who lived roughly one thousand years ago and was a student of the occult. Kan was also a teacher and a healer, and though his order of monks was devoted to the ways of peace, he was also a skillful warrior who would fight when necessary. One day Kan discovered a strange temple. Exploring it, Kan was drawn against his will through a mystical black mirror into an otherdimensional realm. There Kan met Jehan, king of Siridar, his sister, Princess Shialmar, and their court magician, Vung, the one who had cast the spell drawing Kan through the mirror. Jehan persuaded Kan to lead his people in a war against the Wizard Kings who ruled this otherdimertsional realm. Kan agreed to do so. During his time in this realm, Kan and Shialmar fell in love with each other. Ultimately Kan led his forces to complete victory over the forces of the Wizard Kings, and all but one of the Wizard Kings were killed. But Kan did not realize he was a pawn in Vung's secret plans. Vung captured both Kan and Shialmar and prepared to sacrifice them to the demonic race he secretly served, the N'garai. Shialmar offered, the N'garai her own soul, in exchange for power. The N'garai complied, transforming Shialmar into the Shadowqueen, a sorceress of great mystical power who was nearly incapable of love. The Shadowqueen slew Vung and sent Kan back to China. Back on Earth, Kan returned to the life of a priest. Kan deeply regretted aiding Vung in defeating the Wizard Kings and sought to atone by devoting his life and those of his first-born male descendants to the service of mystics who themselves serve the forces of good. Ever since then, the firstborn males of Wong's family have carried on this tradition. For the ten generations preceding Wong's, the first-born males have served the Ancient One, the former sorcerer supreme of the Earth dimension. The last of the members of Wong's family to serve the Ancient One was Wong's own father, Hamir the Hermit, who remained with the Ancient One up to the time of the latter's death. Wong was the first-born son of Hamir, and thus his life was dedicated to the Ancient One from earliest childhood. When Wong was four years old, Hamir presented him to the Ancient One. Subsequently, Wong was sent to a remote monastery to receive training in how to serve a master sorcerer. Wong's relatives were allowed to visit him on occasions. Shortly before Wong's tenth birthday, Hamir brought a young couple to the monastery to visit Wong and made a marriage pact with them, betrothing Wong to their as yet unborn daughter. During his training at the monastery, Wong mastered certain Oriental martial arts. He remains highly adept in the martial arts, although since actually becoming a servant he no longer practices them as much as he once did. When Wong reached adulthood, the Ancient One sent him to the United States to his disciple, Doctor Stephen Strange. Wong was the first member of his family to come to America. Wong has now served Strange loyally and well for many years. During that time Strange succeeded the Ancient One as sorcerer supreme of the Earth dimension. Strange's secretary, Sara Wolfe, became strongly attracted to Wong, who began to reciprocate her feelings. However, Wong put an end to what might have become a romance with Wolfe when he was notified that Imei Chang, the woman to whom he was betrothed, had at last come of age to be married. Currently, Imei Chang lives in New York City, and the relationship between Wong and Imei appears to be proceeding well. At one point Wong was abducted by otherdimensional sorcerers to the realm that was still ruled by the Shadowqueen. Doctor Strange followed Wong there and rescued him from the Shadowqueen's dungeon. Wong helped Strange battle the Shadowqueen, who finally perished. Wong and the empath, Topaz, were both abducted to another planet by the alien sorcerer, Urthona, when the latter used his magical powers to steal Doctor Strange's house and the mystical talismans and books it contained. Urthona even viciously mutilated Wong's face while holding him prisoner, Strange defeated Urthona and rescued Wong and Topaz. Back on Earth, Topaz used her healing powers to restore Wong's face to normalcy. In order to rescue Wong and Topaz, Strange had found it necessary to unleash mystical forces that, he believed, destroyed the mystical talismans and books that Urthona had stolen, thus preventing Urthona from using them for evil purposes. (In actuality unknown to Strange, the books and talisman, wire not destroyed but were instead spirited away by the mystical entity, Agemotto. The disappearance of these talismans from the Earth dimension broke certain ancient spells holding various mystical menaces in check. Strange subsequently cast a spell causing the population of the world, including Wong and Sara Wolfe, to believe him dead. As a result Wong and Wolfe perceived Strange as a man named Stephen Sanders. Strange made Wong and Wolfe the joint administrators of the Stephen Strange Memorial Metaphysical Institute, an institution for research into the occult. Strange then embarked on a long quest during which he succeeded in defeating a number of the menaces that the disappearance of the talismans had unleashed, most notably Shuma-Gorath. Following the defeat of Shuma-Gorath, Strange returned to New York City and released Wong and Sara Wolfe from his spell. Realizing that Strange was not dead, Wong and Wolfe warmly welcomed him back. Since then, the general populace has also learned that Doctor Strange is still alive and Strange has regained his missing talismans and books. When Imei was apparently altered into a hideous demon by one of Strange's enemies, Wong hoped that Strange would be able to help her. Strange was having problems of his own at the time, and Wong took this as a sign that Strange wouldn't be able to help Imei. This resulted in the first friction between the Sorcerer Supreme and his old friend. Finally, Strange managed to redirect some attention to this matter, the magical probe revealed that the demon just acted like Imei. In fact he discovered that it wasn't Imei at all, but only a construct that was made to believe it was and that the true Imei had been killed. Although Wong is as yet unmarried and childless, he has stated that his first-born son will follow the family tradition of serving a mystic devoted to good. This incident caused Wong to become mentally unhinged. For a while he operated as a staunch opponent of Strange, allying himself with other forces in order to battle him. The two eventually made their peace, re-establishing their old relationship. Said relationship then changed for the better, as both tried to treat each other as equals, instead of master and servant. After the Civil War, Wong began serving the New Avengers, a small grouping of superheroes, such as Wolverine, Spider-Man, Luke Cage and others, who had taken refuge in Doctor Strange's home, hiding from the effects of the Superhuman Registration Act. Wong served them just as ably as Strange himself. After Doctor Strange left the Sanctum Sanctorum and was stripped of his position as Sorcerer Supreme, Wong did not go with the New Avengers. His current whereabouts are unknown, as is whether or not he will serve the new Sorcerer Supreme, Brother Voodoo. | Powers = | Abilities = Wong is an expert in the martial arts of Kamar-Taj, achieving great mastery over it, although he has rarely used them in recent years. Hence, although Wong can overpower many adversaries, he is no longer a match for a master of the martial arts who keeps himself at or near peak condition; Wong has even been shown capable of directly driving off the likes of the Nisanti demon-enhanced the Hood in moments through sheer will and physical prowess, despite Robbins having the advantage of surprise, the guidance of Dormammu and a formidable gun capable of firing bullets splashed with demonic fire. Ronin has described him as a "magician's apprentice" and he was deemed sufficiently worthy to be one of dozens of candidate for the vacant role of Sorcerer Supreme by Agamotto through his Eye (though ultimately fails to inherit the title from his master to Brother Voodoo). Wong, as an Earth human, does indeed however possess the potential to utilize magic (despite a statement to the Defenders during a clash with the cult of Devil-Slayer that he is "unschooled in the mystic arts"), has witnessed Strange use a variety of many brands of mystical spells, and has performed enchantments of reasonable power and varying effects recently at the Sanctum Sanctorum. Wong also appears to be now skilled in uttering mystic incantations sufficiently accurately, as he did so while reading from a spellbook in an arcane language not of his mother tongue or English through the Orb of Agamotto when the Sorcerer Supreme was stabbed in Japan with the New Avengers. | Strength = Wong possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Wong's skill in magic, even recently, is nowhere near that of a truly adept mystic, and thus would be at a disadvantage while confronting a superhuman, whether versed in occult means or not. | Equipment = | Transportation = Magical teleportation; manual walking | Weapons = | Notes = Wong's name was first revealed in ''Strange Tales'' #147. | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Cancer (disease)